A Night with Shadow
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Shadow is kind of a dominant looking figure, isn't he? Kind of makes a certain blue hedgehog interested in how Shadow would be if he was on the submissive side of things. Only one way to find out. WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ONESHOT!


**Forgive me lovelies, I have sinned.**

 **I am back with another oneshot. I will work on my in progress stories as soon as I get inspiration again. I have also worked on two new fics that I'm probably gonna post after I am done with some of my other ones.**

 **Now, about this story.**

 **It is sexual, it is smut. Therefore, if you are underage, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND that you find a different Sonadow fic. Like _Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?_ or _Meet the Parents_ (if you wanna to see any more of my Sonadow related stories). Also, both characters are 18. Just a lil fyi...**

 **I hope you like this story and the characters belong to SEGA.**

Sonic smiled as Shadow looked around his house with an uninterested look in his eyes.

For as long as the blue blur could recall, he always found interest in his darker counterpart. He always saw him being in a negative state of mind, looking like he could kill you with a snap of his fingers. But other thoughts started to form within his mind in the late hours of the night, when he would be alone in his bed.

What would Shadow look like in more of a submissive state?

Just the thought of it sent chills down the blue hedgehog's spine. He would wake up from having wet dreams at the thought. He could see Shadow let out those deep, sexy moans as Sonic pounded into him. It made his mouth water in anticipation.

And it was because of that excitement that he invited Shadow to his house. He wanted to get him alone, he wanted to see that helpless look in his eyes with no one to interfere.

He watched at a distance as the darker hedgehog examined the house. He still looked unimpressed by it all and Sonic nodded in understanding. His house was pretty boring, but tonight wasn't going to be a time where they would just examine the interior of his home.

It was for moves to be made.

"So Sonic..." Shadow started, taking a seat at the couch. He crossed his arms as he looked up at the other hedgehog. "Care to explain why you asked me to come here?"

The hero smiled, sitting beside his dark friend. "Well...I was thinking that you and I could just hang out tonight. I mean, every time we seen each other in the past, we're always having some sort of silly competition."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, a snarl forming on his muzzle. "Our races are not silly! It's to prove who's the Ultimate around here!"

Sonic scoffed. "That doesn't matter right now Shads...relax…"

The darker hedgehog huffed. "Whatever…"

"Anyway, need anything to help you relax? Something to drink? Eat?"

Shadow looked down at his shoes before staring at the TV, which was playing some dull reality show. "Some water would be alright."

The other hedgehog nodded, leaving the couch. He then headed into the kitchen and took out a glass. He then went into the utensil drawer and noticed a small pill bottle in there. He smiled and took it out.

In order to get his dear friend as relaxed as possible, he was going to have to drug him. It was a little on the rape side but his goal was to make Shadow less tense. Plus, with what he's going to do to him, it's best for Sonic not to get punched in the face tonight.

The blue blur pulled out a knife and then took a pill out of the bottle. He then chopped the capsule up into a powder and slid it into the bottom of the cup.

"Now, if what Tails told me is correct, Shadow shouldn't taste any of the pill while he's drinking his water." he whispered before going to the sink and putting some tap water in the glass.

He started to notice that the pill merges with the water, causing it to look as if the liquid was not even tampered with. Sonic grinned.

Perfect.

"So Shadow," the lighter hedgehog turned to the darker one, who was flicking through channels on the TV. Sonic exited the kitchen as he asked. "Had anything to eat before getting here?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "No...why do you care?"

"I was just asking." He smiled, handing him his cup. "I can make you something to eat if you're interested. Haven't had dinner myself."

"I guess…" he shrugged, grabbing the water and glupping most of it down. As he sat the glass down, he licked the lips and continued to change the channels. "I don't really care."

Sonic nodded. "You don't mind chili dogs, do you? I could order pizza."

"Pizza." his nose then shriveled up as he added. "Those chili dogs of yours are disgusting."

The hero would usually be offended by that but he shrugged it off. Not everyone are into the things he liked and he understood that. He simply nodded again before grabbing his cell phone and ordering the food.

 **~I~I~**

Sonic could see that Shadow was starting to look a little tired.

After they had eaten pizza, the lighter hedgehog turned on a movie. It was kind of dull even though it was an action movie so the two kind of made idle chat about random things. It was mainly Sonic doing the talking though. Shadow simply listening and criticizing some of his word choice.

As the night rolled on, the darker hedgehog's red eyes began to slowly close. The look of sleep on the alien's face made Sonic hold back a squeal at how cute he looked. Even though he looked cute asleep, he really wanted him awake. It was a little risque, but he knew just how to do it.

"Shadow~?" he purred, walking over to the darker hedgehog and grabbing his waist. "Wake up lovely~!"

The other hedgehog groaned, his face twitching with displeasure. Shadow opened an eye and noticed Sonic picking him up and placing him in his lap. The darker of the duo shrieked.

"S-Sonic?!" he started to struggle in the lighter hedgehog's grip. "What the FUCK ARE YOU-"

"Shh…" Sonic placed a finger on Shadow's soft lips. "Relax baby. Let me take care of you~!"

"Let go of me RIGHT NOW!"

"Baby baby baby…" he grabbed the darker hedgehog's gloved hands and started kissing the palms of them gently. "Relax~!"

"Why am I so weak?" he grumbled, trying to pull his hands away but to no avail. "Did...did you fucking drug me?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" he winked. "Doesn't really matter now~!"

"The hell are you talking ab-OOOOOUT?!"

Before Shadow even realized what was happening, Sonic had pinned him to the couch. His plump black ass was in the air as the lighter hedgehog stood up and held back the dark hedgehog's arms.

"Now Shads," Sonic purred seductively. "Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy or not?"

"Get the FUCK off of me!" the alien barked through the couch cushions, kicking the other hog's legs with no success. "Get OFF!"

"Shadow…" Sonic's voice grew stern. "Be a good boy for Daddy or something bad gonna happen…"

"Go FUCK YOURSELF!"

The hero shook his head. "Okay then."

He looked down and noticed that his member had already decided to stand in attention. He then stared at Shadow's ass and then back at his boner. He sighed, yanking the dark hedgehog down and inserting his dick into his guest's round butt.

Shadow screamed in pain at the contact and Sonic nodded softly. He didn't wanna to hurt his lover but it's what he deserved for not listening.

As he pulled his penis out, Sonic immediately noticed Shadow shaking. His legs bucked against one another and choked, muffled sobs could be heard coming from him.

Sonic quickly started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry honey." he cooed, caressing the dark hedgehog's hips. "Daddy wanted to make you feel good but you weren't being very nice…"

"I-I…" Shadow sobbed.

He picked the darker hedgehog up and noticed just how upset he looked. He made his heart skip a beat with how innocent and sad he looked even though he was being a dick a few minutes prior. "You wanna tell Daddy you're sorry…?"

Shadow nodded, wiping his face. "I'm sorry…"

Sonic kissed the other hedgehog on the cheek. "It's alright. And I'm sorry for drugging you and fucking you without lube. It wasn't nice of me to do that."

"It's alright."

"Now," the blue blur started kissing and nibbling Shadow's neck and collarbone, causing him to moan softly. "Why don't we go upstairs for some fun~?"

The darker hedgehog looked nervous and didn't reply. Sonic smiled and started kissing the back of his neck and down his back.

"Come on baby~!" he cooed against his lower back, his hot breath making Shadow moan. "I'll make you feel good this time around, I promise~!"

"O...okay…" Shadow finally answered as the other hedgehog carried him up the stairs.

Once they had gotten into Sonic's room, the mentioned hedgehog closed and locked his bedroom door and did the same to his windows and curtains. Shadow laid on the bed as he did this and once he was done, the blue hedgehog stood at the foot of the bed confidently.

"Alright baby, it's just you and me~!" he purred as his six inch dick sprang up. "Let's play~"

The black hedgehog nodded, his smaller penis showing itself. Sonic licked his lips as he bend down in front of his love and starting to lap his tongue against the tip of his boner. It then slid down to his balls before going back up his shaft.

Shadow cried out in pleasure, never really being touched this way before by anyone. It made him feel vulnerable by the motions. He then looked down to see Sonic sucking on his cock, bobbing his head up and down to get every inch of it in and out of his mouth. The darker hedgehog tail started to wag. He had never felt so good in his life.

"D-duh...Daddy~!" Shadow cried. "I...I'm close…"

Sonic nodded, quickening the pace. After he said this, he realized then and there that this must have been the ailen's first time. He really wanted him to enjoy it.

He rubbed his tongue against his balls as he continued working his shaft. Soon, his seed gushed into his mouth like a waterfall. Sonic guzzled every last drop as Shadow screamed out in pleasure.

The darker hedgehog's face was burning as he watched his lover leave the bed. Before he could ask what he was doing, Sonic pulled out a bottle of lubricant and coated his dick with it. As he sat back on the mattress, Shadow's eyes looked hesitant.

It made Sonic's heart skip a beat.

"Come on baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promised…"

Shadow nodded, biting his lip as he got on all fours. His perfect ass was in Sonic's direction and he wiggled it a little, causing the lighter hedgehog's mouth to water. Instead of sticking his dick into his butt, he shoved his tongue in there and began licking the inside of it.

"Aahh~!" the alien moaned as Sonic's tongue slithered deeper into his ass. He started to squirm by the touch. "S-Sonic~!"

The lighter hedgehog continued the action at a faster rate causing Shadow to squirm and cry, his gloved hands digging into the satin sheets.

"S-Sonic….d-don't stop~!"

Sonic did as he was told and continued to tongue fuck Shadow. The dark hedgehog's tail wagged feverishly as how much pleasure he was getting out of this. The hero's tongue was a slippery snake, tickling the walls of the lifeform's ass repetitively. All of this was making his face burn up as his legs buckle against one another.

He _wanted_ more than this.

He _needed_ more than this.

He just didn't know what to say. How he should say it.

"S...S-Sonic~?" Shadow asked as Sonic took his tongue out of his ass and started licking his entrance. This was just as good as when his tongue was inside him.

The blue hedgehog stopped and placed Shadow on his lap. He then proceeded to kiss and bite lovingly at his neck. "Hm~?"

"Mmm~!" the dark hedgehog purred at the sensation. "You make me feel so good~!"

"Mmmhmm~" Sonic started licking the bites he put on his lover's neck. "That's what good boys get when they listen to Daddy~!"

"You...you could put your dick in me now...I can take it…"

The blue hedgehog kissed the other hog on the cheek before inserting his already lubricated member into Shadow's ass. He thought it would hurt but it slipped right in with no pain or trouble.

Sonic held onto Shadow's hips and slid his butt up and down on his dick. The black hedgehog loved the feeling and continue to scream and moan for more. Sonic was happy to oblige, pinning Shadow to the bed and thrusting into him harshly.

"S-Sonic! Aah~! Aah~!" the alien cried out. "Faster~! Faster Daddy~! Pound into me~!"

The hero smirked, ramming into Shadow as fast as he could, being the fastest thing alive and all. The darker hedgehog's legs shivered by the movements of his lover and Sonic bit his lip as he proceeded to move slower.

"Oh baby…" the lighter hog moaned, continuing to pound himself into Shadow's tight ass. "I'm gonna cum…"

"Do it Daddy~! I want all of your seed inside of me~!" Shadow begged, his face pressed against the pillow harshly.

Soon, Sonic reached his limit, screaming as all of his fluid filled up Shadow's plump butt. It was so much that it started seeping out of his asshole after the lighter hedgehog finished. Both of them collapsed on the bed and the owner of the mattress realized that the ailen's sperm along with his own was all over the blankets.

Oh well, he could always wash tomorrow.

"Sonic…" Shadow sighed. "That was...mesmerizing…"

Sonic nodded, kissing the darker hedgehog's forehead. "You did good for your first time baby…"

"Thank you Daddy~!"

Sonic purred at how that deep, sexy voice called him Daddy. It made wanna fuck Shadow all over again but he was way too tired for that. Instead, he just held the black hedgehog in his arms.

"Hey...Sonic…?"

The blue hedgehog cooed. "Yes baby…?"

He looked down at Shadow and saw the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. His sweet angel was glaring daggers at him, similar to how he would look if he had ever did something stupid around him. Before Sonic could even say anything, Shadow slapped him.

"AH!"

" _That_ was drugging me!" he slapped him again. " _THAT_ was for _fucking_ me! And this…"

He wrapped himself in Sonic's embrace and deeply kissed him. A string of saliva connected their lips as the kiss ended. As it snapped, Shadow added.

"Is because I liked it~!" he purred, swaying his hips against Sonic's crotch. "Just as much as I love you Daddy~!"

Sonic purred back, pushing himself and Shadow onto the mattress again. He kissed Shadow's crotch before inching towards his lips. As they kissed once more time, the blue hedgehog moaned.

"Oh baby~!" he rubbed Shadow's hips as their lips parted again. "I love you too…"

 **I may write more stories similar to this if any one is interested. I have a few more ideas.**

 **Anyways, goodbye for now.**


End file.
